


Murder Husbands - OG

by GameOfThrowns



Category: James Bond (Classic movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:06:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24592012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GameOfThrowns/pseuds/GameOfThrowns
Summary: So, we ALL know that Mr. Wint and Mr. Kidd are hella gay. This is the story of how they became the OG Murder Husband/Homicide Homo team.Kinda crack? Totes Canon
Relationships: Mr. Wint/Mr. Kidd
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Murder Husbands - OG

**Author's Note:**

> This is from the Diamonds are Forever 1971 James Bond Movie. If you don't know what the characters look like, please, please google them.

By the time they had worked together for ten years, most of the criminal underworld and intelligence agencies could be forgiven for assuming that Mr. Wint and Mr. Kidd had always worked together. 

This hadn't always been the case, and if one had known them prior to their engagement by Spectre, they would definitely say that they would never work together. 

When Kidd had first been assigned a partner, he hadn't thought that he'd be given someone like Mr. Wint. Kidd had an MO, a certain way of doing things that anyone with even a hint of knowledge about the way Wint operated would decide was incompatible with his new companion. 

It was a simple mission really - there was a stock of military weapons making their way south into Mexico, and it was Spectres job to make sure that the weapons made a little detour into their waiting arms. 

Two people were required - one to distract the driver and the other to take out the guards in the rear. 

Initially, Kidd supposed he would be the one to distract the driver - after seeing the utter juvenile way in which Wint reacted to every, single idea they had to take care of the men in the back. It was really only logical that the adult in the room would be the one to calmly accost the driver. 

Except, that wasn't quite exactly how it went. 

***

It was hot, which was something Kidd was used to - being that he had been on assignment in Arizona for the last six months. But the scorching heat there didn't hold a bar to the oppressive humidity on the Mexican border. Kidd cursed that their assignment had brought them down here - he felt positively drenched in his uniform - not quite used to the layers required for border patrol - the shade provided by their vehicle negated by the lack of breeze in the desert environ. 

He took a handkerchief out of his pocket and dabbed at the sweat on his brow, turning to regard his new companion.

Wint seemed disaffected by the heat - sitting there with a tiny, manic smile on his youthful face. His eyes were bright, his fingers drumming off beat on his similarly jittery knee. Kidd had no idea how Wint could stand to move, and just looking at him made Kidd feel warm. 

"Stop it," he commanded, glaring at Wint until the man regarded him with a curious expression. 

"Stop what?" he asked wide-eyed, fingers and foot still tapping away. Kidd glared at him, the effect somewhat diminished by the thin sheen of sweat coating his face. 

"The tapping, Mr Wint - and the fidgeting," he explained tightly. "You are not five years old, you are capable of being still, yes?"

Mr Wint's expression twisted into something that resembled a pout, which grated on Kidd even more. 

But, somewhat surprisingly, he did as he was told and stopped moving. 

Kidd regarded him for a few moments before turning back to the road, where in the distance he could see a dust cloud being kicked up by a glinting vehicle. 

He sighed, pulling on his glasses and turning the key in the ignition. 

Go time. 

***

They pulled up behind the humvee, lights flashing. Kidd was about to exit the vehicle when Wint's hand on his bare wrist stopped him. He turned to glare. 

"What are you doing?"

Wint smiled - a wrong, crooked thing, twisting his face in something more closer resembling a grimace. 

"Let me talk to them," he asked, voice soft and cajoling. Kidd glared.

"That isn't the plan." Firm and final. 

Wint held Kidd's wrist tighter, face falling into a cold, dead expression, which looked more natural on his face than the fake smile. 

"It is now." And without much else, he got out of the car and began walking up to the stopped humvee. 

Kidd pursed his lips and waited for Wint to get to the door before sliding out of his driver's side and approaching the rear of the vehicle, out of view of the mirrors.

They had been reliably informed that there would be two in the back and two in the front. Good enough odds. 

Kidd plastered himself to the back of the canvas covering of the vehicle, and dropped the canister of gas into the rear. By the time the occupants notice, the gas has already taken effect.

He smiles at the dual thump of weapons hitting the floor. He chances a glance in the back and sees the two guards slumped over. He doesn't dare getting in yet, cautious of movement alerting the driver and the passenger in the front. 

From the front he can hear muffled voices. 

It doesn't take much longer before there is movement from the front - and Kidd quickly makes his way around the vehicle, in time to see the passenger lurch out. Kidd drew his pistol and shot once - hitting his target right between the eyes. 

He advances, reaching the window in time to see Wint's gleeful expression as removes the needle from the driver's neck. 

He's about to say something when Wint catches his eye with a heated look, then slowly, deliberately runs his fingers along the nape of the driver's neck, pulling the dead man close and planting a kiss on his lips. 

A shot of heat fires through Kidd, from his fingers to his dick, breath stuttering to a stop. It feels like it lasts an eternity, Wint looking at him and kissing a dead man. 

Wint breaks away with that deranged grimace on his face again. 

Kidd cleared his throat, tearing his gaze away and moving stiffly to pile the dead men into the patrol car.

Dead weight was hard to move, but the exertion helped him refocus away from the blissed out look on Wint's face as they slowly moved the bodies. 

Once all four men were in the patrol car, Kidd opened the gas cap and dropped a lit match into the tank. Between the gas in the tank, the jerry's in the boot and the soaked insides, there's enough fuel to sufficiently destroy the car and the bodies - and any evidence of Wint and Kidd's presence. 

Scuffing out their marks in the sand as they go, they get into the vehicle and make their way to the rendezvous point. 

Throughout the drive there, Kidd can't help but feel the stinging gaze of Wint as the man doesn't take his eyes off him. 

***

Weapons disposed of into the right hands, and payment secured in their possession, Kidd and Wint made their way to the airport. 

All through the transaction - exchange to taxi ride - Wint would not stop looking at him, making their associates uncomfortable at best and hostile at worst. A glare from Kidd was usually enough to quell any outward hostility, but they were still thrust unceremoniously out of the warehouse and into the street without much pleasantry. 

At the airport - tickets to Arizona booked for Kidd, god knows where for Wint - and separate hotel rooms for the night, Kidd was prepared to say so long to Wint and never think of this again. 

Wint had other plans. 

Upon reaching the door to his room, he opened the door and turned to face Wint. 

Anything he intended to say was summarily forgotten as Wint pushed passed him and into the room, dropping his case by the right side of th bed. 

"What are you doing?" Kidd asked, shutting the door to avoid witnesses, if it lead to that.

Wint turned to face him, removing his jacket and tie and putting them on the coat stand by the door, needlessly walking as close to Kidd as possible. 

Dangerous move. 

"Getting ready for bed," Wint answered simply, continuing to undress. Kidd pursed his lips, nostrils flaring as inch by inch, more of Mr Wint was exposed to his gaze. 

Kidd thought Wint would stop at his underwear, but they too were added to the chair by the window and suddenly Wint was completely bare, lying back on the bed with seemingly no care in the world, gaze wide open and glued to Kidd as he stood there, mouth slightly agape. 

"That's my bed," Kidd stated absently, undressing himself. Wint nodded seriously. 

"Yes." 

Kidd hmm'd, removing the rest of his clothes and placing them on the chair beside Wints. He glanced at the younger man, whose hand had gone to his cock and was stroking it eyes glued to Kidd. 

Kidd grabbed their belts off the chair and went to the head of the bed, stretching the belts between his hands. Wints eyes never left his face. 

"Give me your hands." 

No hesitation - Wint stopped touching himself and held his hands out limply to Kidd, who tied them both to the bed frame, checking to make sure they were secure. 

Stepping back, he admired the man on the bed before him. Wints cock twitched under his gaze, his own taking an interest in the smooth, bare skin before him. 

He knelt on the bed, pulling Wints legs apart and settling between them. His mind was full of today - Wint kissing the dead man, the light in his eyes when the car went up in flames, the heat in his eyes when they looked at him. 

He pulled Wints legs apart and spat on his fingers, making quick work of preparing Wints ass for his cock. Wint hissed, eyes fluttering shut before opening sharply, gaze still focussed and intent on Kidd. 

It wasn't something Kidd was used to - his fucks were brief, perfunctory, a mutual exchange of physical need. He'd never taken a man to his room before. He'd never looked a man in the eye as his cock slid into his ass. But now he did, he could, had no choice, because Wint would not stop looking at him. 

He withdrew his fingers from Wint, spat on them again and slicked up his dick. He pressed the head into Wint, watching as his jaw tightens and his eyes almost close, but are forced open again. 

He places one hand at Wints throat, the other at his hip and thrusts in, once, twice and he's there, dick almost completely engulfed in a tight heat, so much better than the stifling car or the Arizona sun. 

He tightens his grip around Wints neck before pulling out and thrusting back in, hips starting in a jerky rhythm. Wint forcefully pushes back onto his dick in his own off beat rhythm. Kidd vaguely recognises it from the one he was tapping in the car and he flaters a little, catching Wints gaze. 

"Were you thinking of fucking me in the car?" Sure of the answer, he felt Wint gulp against his palm, then nod. 

"Since I saw you," Wint rasped, letting out a high, simpering moan as Kidd thrust into him, following the odd little rhythm Wint had going. 

He could feel his orgasm building, beat faltering, hips jerking hastily against Wint. He thrust in faster, harder, shallower, fingers tightening around Wints hips and throat, cock twitching at the aborted gasps Wint makes as he struggles for air. 

Eyes trained on Wints purpling lips, Kidd slams home once, twice and feels his orgasm wash over him, spurting into Wint, his fingers spasming, then letting go. 

Wint gasps in a few deep breaths, spent cock lying between them, expression placid - eyes still, still focused on Kidd. 

Kidd pulls out, grabs a towel from the end of the bed and wipes his dick off. 

Wint still looks boneless when Kidd goes to untie him, and doesn't make much of an effort to move once he is untied. 

"Clean yourself up," Kidd instructs, going to the other side of the bed and lying down. 

Wint shakes himself, and does as he's told. 

To Kidd's surprise, instead of redressing and leaving for his own room, he crawls back into the bed, curling up on his side next to Kidd, eyes intent on Kidd's face. 

Kidd turns his head to look at him, startled when Wint takes his hand and holds it between them. 

He places a kiss on each finger, once, twice, stopping at the ring finger. 

"Marry me," he says finally, eyes bright, mouth set in a better looking smile than Kidd has ever seen him make. 

"We don't have any rings."

"I'll buy them."

"We can't get properly married."

"We'll do it anyway." 

Kidd regarded Wint intently. 

"Okay."

***

And that was pretty much exactly how it went. 

Fin.


End file.
